The Story
by Sparkling Cloudy Day's
Summary: Haru dan Kyoko adalah dua sahabat yang memiliki banyak kesamaan, baik hobi maupun makanan kesukaan. Tapi kisah persahabatan mereka di sore hari kali ini mungkin—sedikit berbeda? Oneshoot, mungkin bisa dibilang—mini fic? Karna kepanjangan buat jadi drabble—dan kependekan buat fic biasa. Slight 8059—maybe?


**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfic**

**Title: **The Story

**Rate: **pengennya K+ tapi biar ama T aja (=w=)b

**Genre**: Friendship(?)

**Desclaimer: **Sampai kapanpun KHR Cuma milik Amano Akira-sensei

**Summary**: Haru dan Kyoko adalah dua sahabat yang memiliki banyak kesamaan, baik hobi maupun makanan kesukaan. Tapi kisah persahabatan mereka di sore hari kali ini mungkin—sedikit berbeda?

_**Oneshoot,**_ mungkin bisa dibilang—_mini fic_? Karna kepanjangan buat jadi _drabble_ =A=;;

**WARNING: **OOC, Typo(s), GaJe, SESAT(?), _too mainstream_, lebay, ABALoni, dan penuh kenistaan lainnya yang diciptakan oleh author labil gak jelas ini.

**~Don't Like, Don't Read~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**==Kekuatan Persahabatan==**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di pusat perbelanjaan Namimori, tampak seorang gadis berambut _dark brown_ sedang berlari-lari di tengah keramaian orang yang berbelanja. Hanya berlari menuju sebuah tempat.

Toko Kue.

Ya, tempat kesukaannya sekaligus tempatnya berjanji akan bertemu dengan seorang sahabatnya yang juga merupakan penyuka makanan yang satu ini.

Terus berlari dan membiarkan rambut _pony tail_nya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan mengikuti arah gerakannya. Tidak berapa lama toko kue itu pun terlihat.

"Haru-_chan_, di sini" panggil seorang gadis manis berambut karamel sambil melambaikan tangannya pada gadis berambut _pony tail_ ini, Miura Haru.

"Hosh—ha-hahi... maafkan Haru, Haru terlambat _desu_..." ucap Haru dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Tidak apa-apa Haru-_chan_, aku juga baru datang kok" sambut gadis berambut karamel—Sasagawa Kyoko—sambil tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu.

"Hahi! Sebagai permintaan maaf Haru akan mentraktir Kyoko-_chan_ kue sebagai gantinya _desu_!" ucap Haru.

"Tidak perlu Haru-_chan_, lagi pula setelah ini kita akan pergi 'berburu' kan?" tanya Kyoko sambil menekankan kata 'berburu'.

"Hahi! Haru hampir lupa _desu_! Untung Kyoko-_chan_ mengingatkan Haru _desu_!" ucap Haru sambil menepuk jidatnya.

"Fufu, bukannya itu tujuan kita ke sini?" lanjut Kyoko lagi.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita per—"

_KRUYUK_

_Wait_—suara apa itu?

Kyoko menatap Haru—dan melihat sedikit rona merah di wajah Haru.

"—_gomen desu_... perut Haru... lapar..."Haru tersipu sambil memegangi perutnya.

Ternyata itu suara perut Haru yang kelaparan saudara-saudara.

"Hihi, kalau begitu kita makan dulu, baru setelah itu pergi berbelanja, _ne_ Haru-_chan_?" ajak Kyoko sambil terkikik.

"Hehe... Oke _desu_! Lapar _to the extreme desu_!" teriak Haru sambil mengangkat tinjunya ke langit, menantang langit—tapi maksudnya bukan menantang Tsuna atau pun Dino ya, ini cuma kiasan—lagian sejak kapan _trademark_-nya Ryohei jadi menular ke Haru?

Yah, karna ini _fanfic_ buatan anak _labil_—jadi abaikan saja.

Segera saja Kyoko dan Haru berjalan bergandengan tangan—mencari _caffe_ yang kira-kira enak dan cocok untuk nge_dat_—maksudnya makan.

**.**

**.**

**===QAQ===**

**.**

**.**

"Hahi... perut haru kenyang _desu_" ucap Haru sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang agak membuncit karna kekenyangan.

Kyoko hanya menatap Haru yang duduk bersandar pada sofa di caffe yang mereka datangi—sambil tersenyum—melihat betapa manisnya Haru yang sudah selesai makan.

"Haru-_chan_ _kawaii_" gumam Kyoko sambil agak tersipu—entah kenapa.

"Hahi? Kyoko-_chan_ barusan bilang apa _desu_?" tanya Haru sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Bukan apa-apa kok" jawab Kyoko sambil tersenyum—masih menatap Haru.

"Oh... _Souka_..." gumam Haru _manggut-manggut_.

Kyoko hanya tersenyum—lagi—menanggapinya.

"_Nee_, Haru mau membayar _bill_nya dulu ya _desu_" pamit Haru pada Kyoko, kemudian berdiri dan bergegas ke kasir untuk membayar makanannya.

**.**

**.**

**===QAQ===**

**.**

**.**

Haru dan Kyoko sudah selesai makan—yang sebenarnya hanya Haru yang makan, Kyoko hanya menemani di sana—dan juga sudah selesai membayar _bill_nya. Sekarang mereka pun akan keluar dari tempat makan itu—Vongola Caffe.

Eh?

Tunggu—Vongola Caffe?

Rasanya nama ini _familiar_... tapi sudahlah, kita kembali kepada dua sahabat ini lagi.

"_Nee_, Kyoko-_chan_, ayo sekarang kita pergi _desu_!" ajak Haru sambil menggenggam tangan Kyoko.

"Ayo Haru-_chan_" Kyoko pun balas menggenggam tangan Haru—dengan bahagia tentunya—jangan tanya kenapa.

Tetapi, sayang, sebelum mereka sempat pergi hujan deras malah datang—

_CTAR_

—bersama dengan badai?

"Hahi! Haru tidak percaya ini! Padahal barusan cerah _desu._.." ucap Haru sambil memandang keluar dengan miris.

"Hujan... terpaksa kita harus menunggu sampai reda dulu baru bisa keluar, Haru-_chan_"

"Hahi... padahal Haru ingin segera melengkapi koleksi _manga_ Haru _desu_" ucap Haru sambil menggembungkan pipinya—tampaknya Haru agak kesal karna hujan—dan badai yang muncul tiba-tiba ini.

"_Nee_, kita bisa pergi lagi nanti atau besok 'kan Haru-_chan_? Kalau kita pergi sekarang nanti kau bisa sakit Haru-_chan_..." ucap Kyoko menasehati.

"Uh... baiklah kalau Kyoko-chan bilang begitu _desu_" jawab Haru menurut.

Dan mereka pun kembali duduk di tempat mereka tadi.

**.**

**.**

**===QAQ===**

**.**

**.**

Kesunyian tiba-tiba melanda di antara mereka. Hanya suara tetesan hujan—yang mungkin sudah bisa di sebut badai ringan—yang terdengar.

"Kyoko-_chan_" tiba-tiba Haru memecahkan kesunyian di antara mereka.

"Ada apa Haru-_chan_?" tanya Kyoko.

"Entah kenapa kalau melihat hujan badai seperti ini Haru malah teringat pada Yamamoto-_kun_ dan Gokudera-_kun_ desu" tutur Haru—bukan Tutur Tinul*r ya, itu judul sinetron laga yang sering _author_ praktikan—entah gimana caranya—kalau senggang—abaikan lagi yang ini—sambil menatap hujan badai di luar—dari jendela kaca di sampingnya.

"Eh? Haru-_chan_ juga berfikir begitu?" tanya Kyoko tak percaya.

"Hahi? Jadi Kyoko-_chan_ berfikiran sama dengan Haru _desu_?" tanya Haru balik—tak percaya—sambil agak terlonjak kaget.

"Pfft—hahahaha" tiba-tiba mereka tertawa bersama.

"Ternyata ikatan batin kita soal 'itu' cukup kuat ya Haru-_chan_" ucap Kyoko di sela-sela tawanya.

"Iya _desu_! Haru juga sering berdebar-debar kalau melihat mereka _desu_" ucap Haru terang-terangan.

"Aku juga, dan masih banyak lagi perempuan di sekolah yang 'sama' dengan kita yang juga berdebar-debar" tambah Kyoko juga.

"Enak ya di sekolah Kyoko-chan banyak yang seperti 'itu'..." Haru menggembungkan pipinya—agak kesal karna di sekolahnya hanya ada beberapa saja yang 'sejenis' dengannya.

"_Nee,_ Haru-_chan_ mau kukirim foto Gokudera-_kun_ dan Yamamoto-_kun_?" tawar Kyoko pada Haru.

"Hahi? Boleh desu?" tanya Haru dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Tentu saja" jawab Kyoko yang langsung mengeluarkan _Handphone-_nya.

**.**

**.**

**===QAQ===**

**.**

**.**

"_Hahi_~ posenya bagus-bagus _desu_" mata Haru tampak berbinar-binar menatap kumpulan foto yang baru saya di _transfer_ Kyoko ke _Handphone_-nya

"Fufu, ini kebanyakan kudapatkan dari temanku" jawab Kyoko sambil menyeringai. Tunggu, Kyoko menyeringai?

Demi apa—_author_ yang bikin sepertinya benar-benara _labil_; abaikan.

Tiba-tiba Haru terdiam, tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Haru-_chan_? Ada apa?" tanya Kyoko yang heran—melihat Haru tiba-tiba terdiam, ia takut tiba-tiba Haru kesambet—dan kalau setannya laki-laki Kyoko bersumpah akan mengejar dan meng_exorcist _setan itu dengan kejam—ngawur lagi, _back to story_.

"Aha! Haru punya ide untuk meredakan badai ini _desu_!" ucap Haru tiba-tiba—dan juga meloncat tiba-tiba—membuat orang yang kebetulan sedang duduk di kursi di belakangnya ikut-ikutan terloncat—sambil memunculkan efek bohlam yang bersinar terang di atas kepalanya. Oke, ini informasi gak penting.

"Apa itu Haru-chan?" tanya Kyoko penasaran—sambil mengambil bohlam yang menyala di atas kepala Haru—dan memberikannya pada _waitress_ yang ada di sana—tampaknya Kyoko tidak mau terkena biaya tambahan karna mengambil properti _Caffe_ tanpa ijin—lagi-lagi informasi gak penting.

"Haru akan mencobanya _desu_!" ucap Haru yang tiba-tiba langsung bangkit dan berlari menuju pintu keluar Vongola Caffe.

"Haru-_chan_ mau ke mana?" tanya Kyoko yang juga langsung bangkit mengikuti Haru.

"Haru ingin mencoba mempraktekkan penemuan Haru ini _desu_!" jawab Haru bersemangat.

"Penemuan ap—"

"HAHI! YAMAMOTO-_KUN_! GOKUDERA-_KUN_ BERHENTI LEMONAN SEKARANG JUGA _DESU_! ATAU NANTI TSUNA-_SAN_ BAKAL DI _RAEP_ SAMA MUKURO-_SAN_ _DESU_!" teriak Haru, sampai-sampai semua orang di dalam Caffe menghentikan semua aktifitasnya dan menatapnya heran—_plus cengo_ bagi Kyoko.

"Pfft—Haru-_chan_ _sugee na_" tawa Kyoko pecah setelah terbebas dari masa _cengo_nya.

"Ha-hahi! Haru hanya mencoba _desu_" elak Haru dengan wajah yang merona—setelah sadar kalau dia diperhatikan oleh semua orang yang ada di dalam _Caffe_.

Tiba-tiba hening.

Suara badai menghilang.

"Eh? Hujan dan badainya—berhenti?" ucap Kyoko tak percaya.

"Ha-ha-ha-HAHI! Ternyata berhasil _desu_! Ternyata benar kalau sekarang Yamamoto-_kun_ dan Gokudera-kun sedang lemonan _desu_!" ucap Haru antusias—matanya kembali berbinar-binar.

"_Sugee na_~ ini bisa di jadikan bahan untuk rapat para _fujoshi_ besok Haru-_chan_!" ucap Kyoko ikut antusias.

"Hahi, menurut Kyoko-_chan_ apa mungkin hal ini bisa kita lakukan juga kalau langit sedang berkabut desu?" tanya Haru—masih antusias.

"Lebih baik jangan, kalau kita lakukan mungkin langitnya akan semakin berkabut, karna sepertinya Mukuro-_san_ bukan tipe orang yang akan menghentikan 'kegiatannya' walaupun di tegur seperti itu Haru-_chan_" jawab Kyoko panjang lebar.

"Iya juga _desu_... nah, kalau langit sedang berawan?"

"Sepertinya awan akan mengeluarkan petir, karna tidak ingin di ganggu saat dia menerima kehangatan dari langitnya" jawab Kyoko lagi—mantap.

"Hahi? Jadi Lambo-_chan_ itu anaknya Dino-_san_ dan Hibari-_san_ desu? _Sou, sou_... terus siapa lagi ya desu?" Haru kembali memikirkan, siapa lagi yang bisa mereka samakan dengan cuaca.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini Haru-_chan_ ke rumahku? Kita diskusikan ini sama-sama" usul Kyoko.

"Ide bagus _desu_! Tapi setelah kita belanja _Doujin yaoi_ R-18 terbaru ya desu"

"Tentu saja Haru-chan, ayo sekarang kita pergi, badai—dan hujannya juga sudah reda" ajak Kyoko sambil menunjuk keluar.

"Ayo desu! Kita berperang!" ucap Haru sambil berlari menarik tangan Kyoko, menuju ke arah mentari sore yang berhiaskan pelangi.

Dan begitulah kisah indah di sore hari ini.

Kisah persahabatan antara dua orang _fujoshi_ yang bahkan—mungkin—bisa mengalahkan kuatnya duo hujan dan badai.

.

.

.

**===END===**

Ada sedikit(?) tambahan desu xD

.

.

.

**===Omake===**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Achoo!" terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut hitam cepak—yang hanya memakai selembar selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya—sedang bersin di atas sebuah _futon _di kamarnya.

"_Che_, cepat pakai bajumu _Yakyuu-baka_! Nanti kau bisa masuk angin!" omel seorang laki-laki berambut _silver_ yang langsung melemparkan pakaian luar—dan dalam—kepada lelaki yang di panggilnya _Yakyuu-baka_, alias Yamamoto Takeshi—dan alias lagi coretkekasihcoret **teman** sesama _Guardian_nya itu. Kalau readers jeli pasti bisa menangkap maksud dari kata yang di _bold_ tersebut—abaikan—sambil mengancingkan kemeja bajunya.

"Ehehe, Hayato ternyata perhatian juga padaku" ucap Yamamoto sambil memasang cengiran andalannya.

"A-aku perhatian sebagai sesama _Guardian Juudaime_! Kalau kau sakit siapa yang akan melindungi _Juudaime Baka_! Dan jangan panggil nama kecilku!" elak Gokudera dengan wajah yang merona.

"_Kawaii nee_.." balas Yamamoto sambil menarik Gokudera—kembali—ke _futon_nya.

"Mau apa kau _Yakyuu-baka_!" teriak Gokudera sambil meronta-ronta, wajahnya sekarang sudah seperti kepiting rebus—atau gurita rebus?

Yang manapun sama saja, sama-sama merah.

"Melakukannya lagi, membuat hujan badai" bisik Yamamoto tepat di telinga Gokudera—yang kini sudah—kembali—dibawahnya—lagi.

"A-ap—" terlambat, sebelum sempat protes lagi Yamamoto telah mengunci bibirnya terlebih dahulu.

Dan... 'hujan badai' pun di mulai lagi.

_Well_, selamat bersenang-senang Yamamoto, Gokudera, dan—jangan sampai para Fujoshi melihat _kissmark_ di lehermu itu Gokudera—atau sebaiknya mereka melihatnya?

Hitung-hitung kalian nambah amal sudah bikin orang lain bahagia, 'kan?

Dan author juga berdoa semoga Haru dan Kyoko tidak terkena 'hujan badai' di tengah jalan.

**A/N: **

Bwah...

...lagi-lagi saya kembali ke fandom KHR tercinta dengan membawa sesuatu yang absurd—

—maafkanlah hamba para _readers_ sekalian ;A; /sembahsujud/kaloadayangbacajugasih/

_Fanfic_ ini tercipta karna terinspirasi(?) sama obrolan saya, **AuthorJelek** dan **Misha** di Faceb**k, saya sendiri lupa ngomongin apa ampe jadi kayak gini... =A=;;

Dan lagi pas saya baca-baca kok kayak ada _hints_ KyokoHaru sih di sini ;;AAA;;

Tapi gak kentara 'kan? Gak kerasa 'kan? Gak kan? Gak—/dibekep

Terus... yang paling abal—saya lupa panggilan KyokoHaru ke Yamamoto, Gokudera, Mukuro, Dino—BAHKAN LAMBO SODARA-SODARA =A=;; =ngasal alert /digampar

Kritik? Saran? _Flame_? Bakal saya terima dengan senang hati (dan sedikit pundung) 8'D /plak


End file.
